


Halloween, Alcohol, and Cuddles

by Sp00nhater



Series: Halloween One Shots 2018 [3]
Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alcohol, Costume Party, Halloween, High School, Highschool AU, Human AU, M/M, Not much plot, Party, Underage Drinking, and roman gets drunk, but they're at a party, drunk, halloween party, its a highschool au, virgil does not, you can kinda see where this is going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp00nhater/pseuds/Sp00nhater
Summary: Roman is throwing a huge Halloween party. Practically everyone in the whole school is invited. But only one person he invited really matters, Virgil Raine. Will a little alcohol help bring the two together? Read and find out...





	Halloween, Alcohol, and Cuddles

Tonight is the night of Halloween. The best night of the year for a lot of people, including Roman Prince. Which is why he decided to throw his own Halloween party during his junior year. Explaining the reasoning behind him running around the house in a hectic mess.

He’s spent the past week going to extremes with the decorations and the food and making a playlist and setting up his costume and everything else. When Roman does something, he goes all out. It also helps that he invited his crush, Virgil Raine, and he accepted the invite. Roman could really care less about all the other how many guests coming, he’s doing this mostly for Virgil.

Suddenly the doorbell rings, breaking Roman out of his thought process. Before Roman even gets the door fully open, he gets an armful of a squealing, cat-dressed Patton Allison. Patton and Roman have been best friends since Kindergarten and nothing has ever come in between them. Although tonight might, considering that Roman invited Patton's crush, Logan Smith, as well. What? Roman couldn’t help it, the two of them are just hilarious together. They get so flustered and cute.

“Thank god you’re here, Patton, I’m losing my mind. Please help me with the food, you’re a wizard in the kitchen and I can’t figure out what I’m doing wrong with all the snacks.” 

“Of course kiddo! Do you wanna finish with decor while I’m doing that?”

“Oh, that would be a lifesaver, thanks so much Padre!”

Roman and Patton quickly finish up all the last touches on the house and they start the music as the first few people start to show up. Logan shows up within a few minutes dressed up in his usual outfit.

“Hey, nerd! What are you even supposed to be?”

“I am currently dressed to impersonate a teacher.”

“You look just like yourself!”

“Yes well, I normally dress to impersonate a teacher. Why should I do anything different for one night?”

“Because that’s the point of the night! You know what, come with me, we’re getting you a better outfit,” as he’s talking, Roman grabs Logan’s hand and drags him up the stairs where no one else is allowed. Roman drags the poor startled Logan into his bedroom and opens his huge closet. He digs out a few costumes like things, including his unicorn onesie. Roman starts laughing and puts the rest of the costumes back in his closet.

“Here, go change into this, Pocket Protector.” Logan just sighs, but he does as he’s told. After a few more minutes, Logan comes out of the bathroom connected to Roman’s bedroom wearing the onesie. Roman starts laughing even harder when he sees that Logan has his necktie around the onesie.

“Well, good enough. Let’s get back to the party.”

Roman and Logan head back down the stairs only to met by a smiling and flustered Patton. Roman shoves Logan towards Patton and then he begins to make rounds around the house to talk to everyone.

After about an hour, the house is even more filled and everyone’s having a great time. Everyone except Roman. Virgil still hasn’t shown up and Romans starting to get worried. Maybe Virgil only said yes as a joke. Patton finds Roman standing alone by the food table just sipping at some punch.

“He’ll be here soon, Roman. It’s still early. Don’t worry about it so much.”

“Thanks, Patton. I’m just worried that he said yes as a joke to play with my feelings.”

“Oh kiddo, Virgil wouldn’t do that. He’s probably just nervous about coming here. He’s not normally someone who comes to parties. I bet you Remy is going to be dragging him here.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Patton goes back to talking with Logan and Roman spends another half an hour  _ attempting _ to talk to people, but mostly sulking alone with his punch until the door opens with a bang. Everyone falls silent and in walks Remy Raine, Virgil’s older brother and one of the most popular kids at school, along with Roman. Remy’s been going to the same school as Roman, Patton, and Logan, but his half-brother, Virgil, just transferred to their school. Remy’s a senior, but Virgil is a junior like the other three.

Remy’s wearing all black with dark makeup and a black flower crown. He’s still holding his signature Starbucks coffee though. After a brief second, Remy takes a step back and drags one red-tinted Virgil through the door. He, too, is wearing a lot of black, although his outfit has traces of dark purple throughout it. Remy shuts the door and walks off to mingle, Virgil stays standing there looking lost. Roman just stares at him, his eyes stuck on the ripped skinny jeans and form-fitting black prince top with a purple sash. After several long and awkward moments, Roman clears his throat and walks over to Virgil.

“Hello Virgil, it looks we accidentally matched costumes,” Roman’s voice drops down as he speaks, his eyes still scanning Virgil’s outfit.

“Oh, um, yeah. I guess. I didn’t mean to, sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about, you look great. Although I think your costume is missing something and I think I have just the thing. Follow me.” Roman turns and walks up the stairs, hoping his ass looks good in his white skinny jeans. He opens his bedroom door for the second time this night and gestures Virgil inside. Roman shuts the door behind himself and opens his closet door. He pulls down a box from the top and opens the lid, revealing a glistening black crown, almost identical to his own.

“Oh Roman, that’s gorgeous. I can’t wear that. It’s too nice!”

“Nonsense, it’s nowhere near as pretty as you.” Roman lifts the crown out and places it on Virgil’s head despite his protests. “There, now we’re really matching. How about we go party now?”

“Sounds like a plan, let’s get going,” with Virgil’s words, Roman grabs his hand and pulls him back downstairs.

Once they’re downstairs, Roman notices that the alcohol has been brought out. He heads into the kitchen and gets himself a glass, but Virgil declines any drinks.

After a few hours and more than a few drinks for Roman, a bright red Virgil sits on the couch with Roman basically in his lap. Remy sits nearby with a poorly hidden smile on his face.

“You’re eyes are just so gorgeous. Why won’t you just accept the compliment?”

“Cause my eyes aren’t that gorgeous, they’re just a boring grey.”

“No, they’re not grey, they’re a beautiful silver. Like a full moon on a clear winter night. They’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen. Actually no, they’re the second prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.  _ You’re _ the most prettiest thing I’ve ever seen. How are you so pretty?” Virgil turns redder and redder as the conversation goes on and Remy’s poorly hidden smile becomes less hidden.

“How much have you had to drink, Roman?”

“Enough that Patton’s going to be mad. He doesn’t like me drinking underage. He’s worried I’ll do something stupid.”

“Yeah, well, I think that’s already happening. How about we get you to bed? Most people are leaving by now anyway.”

“But I’m having fun, I don’t wanna sleep!”

“We can have more fun tomorrow, but only if you go to sleep.”

“Fine.” Roman pouts and grumpily stands up. He stumbles as he tries to take his first step and Virgil catches him by his arm. As they pass Remy, Virgil mumbles something about taking Roman to bed, which causes Remy’s smile to grow and Virgil’s blush to get worse.

Virgil pulls Roman back up to his bedroom. Once Virgil closes the door behind them, he helps Roman take off the extras from his costume. Soon enough, his desk is covered in two crowns, a bright red, and a bright red rose. After a few more minutes, much to Virgil’s dismay, the rest of Roman’s costume soon joins the pile on the desk. Roman pulls on some grey sweatpants but refuses to put a shirt on. Virgil gives up on fighting him and turns to leave, but Roman grabbing his arm stops him.

“Where are you going?”

“I was gonna head home, you need your sleep.”

“You’re gonna leave me? I thought we had a connection, how could you play me like this?”

“What? Do you want me to stay?”

“Please?”

“...fine, but let me go get you a glass of water and tell Remy.”

“But you’ll be back? You promise?”

“I promise I’ll come back,” and with that, Virgil walks back downstairs to grab some water and tell Remy. Of course, Remy starts laughing, but he very not discreetly hands Virgil a condom, which leads to Virgil’s horrified expression and a rushed explanation of, “it’s not like that.”

Eventually, Virgil makes his way back up to Roman’s room with the glass of water. Once he walks into the room, he’s met with a shirtless Roman handing him a separate pair of sweatpants and a hoodie.

“What are these for?”

“Well, they’re more comfortable than your costume. Obviously. I also don’t want you to ruin your costume.”

Virgil hesitantly takes the clothes and turns his back to Roman and he quickly changes while Roman tries his hardest to not look at Virgil’s shirtless back. Maybe Roman had other intentions when he asked Virgil to change, fight him.

Once Virgil is all changed, he reluctantly walks towards the bed, where an unsteady Roman pulls him into his bed. Roman snuggles into Virgil’s side and quickly falls asleep.

Virgil starts to doze off with Roman’s warmth surrounding him a few minutes later, his last coherent thought is that he never got Roman to drink the water. He falls asleep in Roman’s arms with a smile on face, knowing the hangover the over boy will suffer in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Again! I just want to mention that Virgil's and Remy's costumes were both inspired by the most wonderful and beautiful and talented Noemi (@noemi_cosplay on Instagram)!! Seriously, please go check her out! 
> 
> One last thing before I go, DRINK RESPONSIBLY!!!!! ESPECIALLY IF YOU'RE UNDERAGE!!!!! NEVER DRINK AND DRIVE!!!! If you are going to drink, especially underage, make sure there is someone there to be responsible and take care of you if you can't. Don't ever over-drink. Drink lots of fucking water. Being safe doesn't mean not having fun, so if you do drink, have a great time! 
> 
> Bye for now!!!


End file.
